


Still Life

by shiro1sora



Series: An Immortal Affair [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Past Edward Cullen/Esme Platt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro1sora/pseuds/shiro1sora
Summary: Bella Swan knew that coming to Forks would be a terrible decision. But despite her growing hospital bills, worried parents, and declining physical health, she can't quite say that she regrets her decision--and maybe her very attractive doctor has just a bit to do with that.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Series: An Immortal Affair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927024
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Still Life

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I don't own Twilight in any form (other than distributed copies) and don't intend to profit from this work. This is a work of fiction; any similarities to characters not belonging to the Twilight series is pure coincidence.
> 
> 2\. I have changed the workings of vampires to be more realistic and plausible. No, my vampires do not sparkle, nor are they hard as marble or have shark teeth. The exact changes will be explained in detail at various points of the story.
> 
> 3\. Jasper Hale né Whitlock is African-American. While he did fight for the Confederacy in the Civil War, he was a slave who had no choice. I REFUSE to make him a racist and I don't have time to give him a redemption arc because this story does not focus on him.
> 
> 4\. Isabella will be written differently from the book and movie. She'll at the very least be less of a bitch, be an overachieving honor student, and have been poor as shit. That's how she was supposed to be, and so she will be.
> 
> 5\. If you wish to take any aspects of my story for your own use, I ask that you at least notify me before you do so. Some of my reasoning and theories are a bit far-fetched and I spent a lot of time thinking of specific justifications to make them seem reasonable.
> 
> With that all said, I hope you enjoy the story!

This will be me rewriting Twilight, where I attempt to fix the failed characterizations of S Meyer and rework circumstances to make it less of a garbage fire than canon. I will be updating this after I've read Twilight and Midnight Sun, and as soon as I have an outline started so I don't crash and burn with no plot (again).


End file.
